


Let Me Show You I Care

by el3anorrigby



Series: Illya and Napoleon Drabbles [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya almost always worry for Napoleon. Gaby makes him admit out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You I Care

"Are you ready?" Gaby asks Illya. He doesn't seem to hear her the first time. "Illya, are you ready to go?"

Illya looks rather reluctant to leave but eventually makes his way towards the car where Gaby is waiting. She shoots him a questioning look. 

"You're worried about him." 

Illya ignores her and gets straight into the car without saying a word. 

"Don't worry. Solo will be fine. It's just a minor injury," she says later during the drive, which had been stifled with silence. 

"He has slight concussion. Head injuries are never good." 

Gaby smiles at Illya's concerned tone and nudges his shoulder. "So you _are_ worried." 

Illya huffs. "I worry if it's you." 

"So you're not worried about Solo? Like at all?" Gaby inquires, a wide grin on her lips now. She doesn't understand why Illya can't admit his feelings for Napoleon, even if it's clear as day for anyone to see how he feels for him. "Illya?"

Illya only scowls. "Just concentrate on the road, chop shop girl." 

Gaby shrugs and doesn't mention Napoleon again for the rest of the ride.

Later, after they'd returned from meeting with their contact, Illya stops by to check on Napoleon but finds him nowhere in his room. Illya frowns. 

"Cowboy?" 

He searches in the bathroom, at the room's balcony, even in the closet. Cowboy's not there. He telephones Gaby at her room which is five doors down the corridor. 

"Gaby, is Cowboy with you?"

"No, he isn't. Why?" she asks. "Where are you, Illya?"

"I'm in his room. He's not here," Illya answers with a flicker of annoyance. He wonders if he'd made a mistake telling Gaby that detail. 

"And why are you there?" 

Illya rolls his eyes. He'd made a mistake indeed. He doesn't want Gaby to interrogate him with unnecessary questions. He runs his fingers through his hair and contemplates. If he doesn't answer, Gaby will just prod him all day, all night. Eventually, he gives in. 

"I wanted to check on Solo."

"And because?"

Illya narrows his eyes. He smells something fishy. "Why all these questions?" 

"Why were you checking on Solo?" 

Gaby is really testing his patience now but he needs to know where Napoleon is and the longer he entertains Gaby and her incessant questions, the longer she is delaying him from finding Cowboy. 

"I wanted to see how he is."

There's a long pause from Gaby. She's wants to hear the golden sentence from Illya and Illya knows it. 

"Okay, I'm worried about him. _I am worried_. Is that what you want to hear?" Illya admits with a groan, and Gaby smiles at the other end of the line. "That wasn't so hard now, was it, Illya?"

"No."

Gaby giggles. "I can't understand why you can't just admit you like him."

"I don't!"

"Why are you here in my room, Peril?"

Illya spins around and finds Napoleon leaning against the door. His toothy grin makes Illya's heart flutter and he immediately forgets about Gaby. He hangs up the phone. He sees Napoleon dangle what looks like a bug in his hand, the one he normally plants in Napoleon's room, and his face turns beet red. He'd forgotten all about the bugs. _Damn._

"You were listening?" 

"I was in Gaby's room. I can't help it." 

Illya scowls but it looks more like a pout. Gaby had lied to him. And she's getting good at this bugging business.

"I didn't hear you come in, Cowboy."

"I can be nimble." 

"Did you hear everything?" Illya asks, worried. 

Napoleon chuckles. "It doesn't matter. Come here." 

Illya doesn't want to but he finds his legs moving on its own accord. He curses inwardly. Damn, Napoleon really does have a strong hold on him. He then stops right in front of his partner. Napoleon is about to say something smart but he's rendered speechless when Illya's deft fingers runs through his hair and stops at the back of Napoleon's head where the nasty bump from his injury persists. 

"Does it hurt?"

Napoleon doesn't answer. His eyes had fallen shut at Illya's touches. It may have lasted merely seconds but he feels like time had stood still. 

"Hmm Peril, if what you're doing now means you don't care for me I wonder how it would be like if you actually do," he murmurs. He gasps when Illya's lips grazes his softly. He opens his eyes to find the Russian gazing at him with want. 

"I _do_ care, Cowboy," Illya murmurs, then pauses. There's a slight hesitance before he says, "Let me show you." 

"Okay," Napoleon sighs but then stops Illya before he could drag him to the bed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Wait. You always bug my room. We need to get rid of it first. You don't want Gaby to listen on us, do you?" 

Illya's picturing Gaby's face, jaw dropping probably with reddened cheeks listening to their conversation right at that very moment. He lets out a sly grin. 

"It's okay. Chop shop girl is always curious. Let her listen. Besides, there are too many bugs in the room for you to find." 

Napoleon laughs and kisses Illya. "I'm disturbed to hear that, Peril but I'll worry about it later." 

That night, they leave that one particular bug near the bed for Gaby to listen and enjoy. Or otherwise.


End file.
